Soul of thy Heart: The BloodCrystral Chronicles
by SilverSilencer15
Summary: UpdateComingSoon! Sorry So late! Two Vampires and their closest friends travel to a distant land in search of a clan they believed to be dead. And what does Voldemort have to do with it? Dark v. Light! Four Authors...R&R! Rated M for Language,etc
1. Subtle Reoccurences

**Full Summary:**

**Zephyr McKaine was always confused on the topic of his race. As a young vampire-veela attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was determined to keep this from everyone. But all this changed when he and two of his closest friends, Isabella and Takato, meet up with Kisea, another Vampire attending the school. The group grows close and plan on turning the school upside down. But that plan is disrupted when Zephyr and Kisea are needed by their People, which begin a series of events that will turn all of their lives upside down!**

**(A/N): Hey guyz! I'm back with another story but this time . . . I brought FRIENDS! LoL! This story will be co-authored by me, SilverSilencer15, Ashely, -Ditzy-Ash-, Heath, who has yet to get an account, and Chasta, who has yet to get a life, er, account! So lets introduce ourselves:**

**SilverSilencer15: I'm Devan and I am Zephyr in the fic!**

**-Ditzy-Ash-: I'm Ashley and I am Isabelle in the fic!**

**Heath: I play Tokato in the fic**

**Chasta: ...**

**SilverSilencer15: Chaz, say your line!**

**Chasta: I'm, er, Devan! No, I don't play devan i mean...devan i need help!**

**SilverSilencer15: She plays Kisea...**

**We havent decided on a title yet so you guyz help us think of a good one!**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Subtle Reoccurrences**

**Zephyr McKaine sat on a bench, stained and worn from the weathers' harsh breath, and thought of the upcoming year. He would be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his sixth year. Hogwarts, instead of being a quiet, simple school set in the misty Scottish hills, was known to attract an array of events, all solely because a certain boy-who-lived went to the same school . . . not to mention in the same year as Zephyr. Although Harry was supposed to save us from Lord Voldemort . . . he still felt as though Harry was too much of a goody-goody . . . too much for his own good. He looked down at his hand, a frilly paper held firmly in his grasp. He turned it upright so he could read it for the seventh:**

**Zeph . . .**

**I am so bored! Let's hang out! Meet me at our favorite bench**

**In 45 minutes! See you in a bit!**

**Much Love . . .**

**Izzy**

'**Zeph' smiled inwardly and thought of how he and 'Izzy' came to this bench 37 times last summer. They had made a habit of sneaking about and tomfoolery. He remembered a time when they snuck out of their houses at 2 a.m. just to get coffee at their favorite coffee house, Starbucks. Oh, how he loved the way coffee made him feel, the caffeine coursing through his body, giving him a sense of euphoria, however small it may be. Venti Caramel-Mocha Frappuccino with extra shot of espresso . . . his favorite. **

**He was shaken out of his reverie by a shockingly beautiful blonde, smiling down on him. Her skin was lightly tanned and lightly dusted with freckles, glowing in the bright August sun. Her eyes were a soft blue, blazing with contentment. "Hey, Iz," Zeph exclaimed. She nodded and took her place at his side, memories flooding into the picture.**

"**How have you been," she asked warily.**

"**Good," he said, laughing as he watched a girl push a boy down and take his lollipop. As if sensing each others thoughts, they stood in unison and began walking.**

**They walked in silence until they reached a building that smelled strongly of Fire Whisky. They entered with an air about them as if they were all knowing. They made their way between the tables, receiving no inquiry as they exited through the back door. Zephyr took out his wand and tapped the specific bricks, watching with a tone of boredom as the entrance to Diagon Alley appeared before them. They silently walked out onto the sheet and trudged by each shop, not caring that they were being mauled by the other ravenous shoppers.**

**They walked over to the Florean Fortescue's and ordered their favorites off of the menu, discussing N.E.W.T.S. and the upcoming year. Then someone caught Zephyr's attention, leaving them to stare after the brunette. Isabelle had to mentally shake him before he returned from his fantasy of Merlin-knows-what with Merlin-knows-who. Poor Zeph, such a guy!**

**Days went by and September the first had finally arrived. So here he was, alone, at King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾, (did I mention alone), waiting for Isabella to drag her sorry ass out here. He smiled as he saw her pass through the barrier; brushing the invisible dust from her shoulder, with such elegance it awed him. She smiled cheerily as they pulled each other into a warm embrace, one of the so many they shared so often.**

**They silently agreed to board the train and find a compartment before they were filled. As they walked down the halls, checking each compartment for one void of pesky first-years or nasty preps, they were violently shoved aside by an aggravated looking girl with messy red hair tucked neatly inside her hooded cloak. Isabella rubbed her shoulder, wincing at the mild pain, looking ahead of her as the girl rounded the corner. "Bitch," she exclaimed.**

"**Don't worry," Zephyr began, staring ahead with a vacant expression set on the delicate features of his face, "she just fell on her ass!" He laughed, as his vision was confirmed by a loud thud and an exclaimed "Ow!" Isabelle laughed even harder and slid the door open of a compartment that was empty. They sat in silence before the compartment door opened again, revealing an aggravated looking Tokato.**

"**What's wrong," Zephyr asked in a concerned tone.**

"**I was just mauled by this slut in the corridor!" he exclaimed.**

"**Yea," Izzy began, "she got us, too!"**

"**Wonder what's up her ass?" Zephyr asked sarcastically.**

"**Probably your mom!" he said as-a-matter-of-factly, erupting into a fit of giggles. The others joined in and laughed until their eyes watered uncontrollably.**

**They sat in silence for the biggest part of the trip and only spoke when the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. "so, do you think that Potter will attract any funny stuff this year?" Zephyr asked.**

"**Since when has Hogwarts ever been normal?" Isabelle mused. The boys chanted their approval and marched off of the train, to go and find an empty carriage. It was like a game, if you find an empty carriage . . . YOU WIN! Otherwise, you're just a loser and a freak, but they all ready fit into that category!**

**They arrived in the Great Hall and took their seats at the appropriate house tables, giving each other a small wave of goodbye. Zephyr sat down between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini and began a conversation with the two. Across the Hall, Tai sat next to Cho Chang, talking heatedly of his Summer in Tuscany.Zephyr noticed this and laughed to himself. "Poor Tai," he thought, "he's lovesick!" Zephyr went back to his conversation when he caught Isabella's eye. She was between Liz Johnson and Amelia Bones, giving him a look that screamed, "Help Me!" Zephyr then let his expressions go blank as he received her message: "I'm going to kill myself, wait and see!" He laughed . . . maybe he should make this clear, they were both accomplished Legilimens' and Occlumens' . . . just to spice up their lives.**

**They watched contently as Dumbledore gave his speech and the sorting began. It didn't interest him any so he took his wand from his robes and began drawing fiery shapes on the table. He was soon shocked back to reality by the appearance of the Welcoming Feast. He saw Isabella's eyes widen out of the corner of his eye and smirked, piling food onto his plate.**

**Later that night, in the warmth of the Gryffindor Common Room, a lone figure sat by the fire, staring absently into the depths of the flames. A delicate hand was brought up to her face and brushed a lock of brilliant red hair behind her ear. She silently played with her necklace, holding the phial between her thumb and forefinger. She flipped it and watched carefully as the crimson liquid moved inside, pressing dangerously on the barrier. She brought it to her lips and planted a soft kiss on the icy glass, smiling to herself as she lifted her hood and flowed gracefully from the room.

* * *

**

R&R! 


	2. Secrets!

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything . . . tear! Harry Potter is the sole property of the Brilliant Joanne K. Rowling! We're just her to play with her world! We are not making any money off of this fiction and do not intend to, no matter how much they offer . .. JK!**

**(A/N):****Hey guys, i know i said i had to have two reviews before i would post this chapter, but the others really want me to post this so here it is! THis chapter was written by -Ditzy-Ash-, the last chapter waswritten by me, SilverSilencer15! Enj-**

**Chasta: Hi!**

**Ok...anyway...ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Secrets!

Isabelle stared at the wall in the common room, a dozen thoughts going through her head, most of them other peoples. She passed time by wondering around telepathically, into the depths of people's minds. Invasion of privacy? Not at all. Mild entertainment . . . nothing more. Stirring herself up, she looked out the window, smirked, and grabbed her bag. Flinging it onto her shoulder, she quickly tied her curly locks out of her face and ran out of door to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

Met by Liz at the entrance, they chattered away at each other, heading toward the Hufflepuff table. Izzy hated her house, but had grown accustomed to the fact that there was nothing she could do about it. Sitting at the table, she watched a girl in the far off corner, remembering her form the train . . . the one who had shoved them. Izzy shuddered, remembering the feeling she instantly received when the girl pushed by. Greeted by a group of friends sitting around her, they chattered about their schedule. I have Divination, first!" Izzy declared contently.

"Me, too!" Liz giggled and grabbed Izzy's schedule from her hands. Izzy eyed her for a moment then jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. Looking up, and leaning backwards, she saw an upside down Zeph grinning at her. "Hello there!" she smiled back and straightened up, while he shoved a girl aside and sat next to her.

"Hello!" he replied.

"Shouldn't you be over at the Slytherin table?

"No one sits where they are supposed to!" True.

"Ah-ha. How about Quidditch? How's that going?" Zeph loved Quidditch, so naturally he began chattering on about it while Izzy listened.

"Lemme see your schedule!" Zeph demanded, and after prying it from Liz's hands, who was so disappointed because they only had one class together, she handed it to him.

_Isabella Gwendylin Potella_

Zeph smirked, "Nice last name . . ."

Izzy muttered, "Shove it!"

_Divination 9:00_

_Advanced Charms 10:30_

_Potions 12:00_

_-Lunch until 1:00-_

_Care of Magical Creatures 1:30_

_Defense against the Dark Arts 2:30_

Zephyr handed it back, a smile creeping on his face. "We have Divination and A.C. together! But I have Potions alone!"

"I simply loathe Snape. He's going to assign us loads of work this week, I just know he will!" Izzy groaned while looking through the others' schedules.

Takato stumbled in, his cheeks flushed. "Woke up late . . ." he mumbled, sitting across from them. Izzy leaned over and whispered to him and Zephyr, "Let's play Quidditch . . . Tonight?" They all agreed to meet in the Entrance Hall, getting there by their own means at midnight. The bell rang and Izzy jumped out of her seat, waited on Zephyr, and hurried off to class. After an hour and a half of endlessly snickering while Trelawny went on about the destiny of Stan Puckerpoole, they headed to Advanced Charms. Izzy looked up at the door and suddenly was pushed into the doorway by the same red-head from the train. Muttering curses under her breath, she sat down at a table alone while Zephyr and Takato sat together, passing notes to other girls, who would burst into a fit of giggles. She rolled her eyes when they shrugged at her. Turning around, Izzy stopped short when the same Crimson-haired girl sat across from her, her eyes unnaturally colored, though she couldn't quite figure it out. She let her eyes go to her neck, expecting to see bite marks, but found something a tad bit worse. There, on a gold chain around her neck, was a small phial of red liquid. Izzy tried to smile, but the girl's eyes hardened and she looked away. Izzy snapped to and listened closely to the professor, but her mind could not concentrate on the basic ingredients for a properly cast charm. "That was blood . . ." she thought to herself and stiffened. "Bloody Hell!" she whined as she thought on this, not the best choice of words. "I'm just imagining things . . ." she said to herself quietly, and began copying notes from the board.

The day went by quickly, and as she expected, Snape assigned a three-foot essay on the properties of toad wart, due in two days. Soon it was lunch time and off to Care of Magical Creatures for Izzy. She shared it with some of the Gryffindor and some of the Hufflepuff, including Liz. Liz dragged her around and began chatting with Hermiolne and Ron, while Izzy issued a few nods here and there. After a tad terrifying experience with a ravaging dog-like creature with lashing claws and sharp teeth, Izzy hurried on to Defense against the Dark Arts and re-learned the basic spells for defense. Soon enough the day was over and she lay in the Hufflepuff Common Room doing her essay by the fire, waiting for midnight. Not long after she finished her essay, the clock chimed twelve times, leading to her cursing. "Dissimulo"she whispered, pointing the wand to herself. Soon, she was running down the Grand Staircase to the entrance hall and was met by the impatient glares by an invisibility cloaked Zephyr and Takato. She giggled quietly and pushed past them to the cool outside air. "Aperio," she whispered and reappeared behind them, then poked them on the shoulder, or at least felt like it, and was met by the following:

"Did you feel something?" Takato asked.

"Yea . . ." Zephyr muttered, turning to look straight at Izzy and grinned. "Oh boy . . . "he mumbled, feigning fear.

"What?" Takato whimpered.

"You don't wanna turn around, trust me!" Zephyr whispered.

"Boo!" Izzy whispered in Takato's ear. Takato appeared out from under the cloak, screaming, then stopped to glare heatedly at Izzy and Zeph, who were both rolling on the ground in fits of uncontrollable laughter. "You too can bloody well die!" he yelled and then stopped, pointing at something far ahead. "Look . . . "he whispered. Izzy turned and Zephyr appeared, staring ahead. All three were quiet, and stared intently at the shadows.

Two shadowed figures stood ahead, one covered by a billowing cloak, holding the other in its arms. The cloaked figure seemed to have its head ducked, and a strange sucking noise occupied it. "Think they're snogging?" Takato asked. Zephyr shook his head, an odd look of desire in his eyes. Izzy turned around and 'shhed' them, then snapped back around. The person in the cloaked ones' arms went limp and the sucking noise ended, the body hitting the ground with a soft thud. The cloaked figure looked up and hissed, which made Izzy stand up and scream out a spell that they had never heard of, "Liberius Lockus!" The figure suddenly stopped and fell to its side. The trio took off running, under the hide of the invisibility cloak. They let Takato out in the entrance hall as he cast the Disillusionment charm on himself and made his way to Ravenclaw Tower. The remaining two went their separate ways, to their own houses. Izzy stared at the door and whispered, "Attitlus." The picture swung in, yawning and closing their eyes once more. Izzy climbed in, walked up to the girls' dorms and crawled under the covers of her four-poster bed. But she didn't sleep. She looked out of the window and hugged her stuffed brown teddy bear, nicknamed Mr. Ted, tightly in her arms. She remembered the shock of having learned there was a vampire on Hogwarts property, but what was more of a shock was what she saw. A lock of deep crimson hair. She shuddered, curling into a ball under her blankets.


	3. A Kiss in Crimson

**(A/N): Hey! We're back with chapter three, which was written by Chasta! And we've decided on a title which sounds so effin hott! LoL!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter . . . -cries hysterically- but we'll play with them all we want, damn it! Oh, and, God Bless J.K. Rowling for her sheer brilliance!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Its dark, its night, as a sleek figure slips into a room with an unsuspecting follower. There is the rustling of wings as the hooded figure looks up with bright, shining eyes, but nothing can be seen. The follower sits down, the sleek figure moves closer, a hand stretched out for its neck, followed by the sound of scratching flesh. There is a faint smell of blood in the air, before it was carried away on a gust of wind. The figure stood, their face inches from the others neck, teeth bared. With the loud of a squawk, a hand was laid on the hooded figure's shoulder, turning them around haphazardly. The hood fell delicately, resting on their shoulders. "What are you . . . oh Merlin!"

Zephyr looks into the eyes of the girl from the train. Draco, the follower, began to come to. "Where am I?" Malfoy asked a little confused.

"Erm . . . you went for a walk, remember?" Zephyr said, thinking on the stupidity of it.

"Oh, yeah!" Malfoy muttered, standing and walking from the room absentmindedly. Zeph and the crimson-haired teen stood in silence, eye-to-eye, hers which looked like they were changing from yellow to deep, bright red, before she ran from the room, Zephyr at her heels.

"Wait a second!" Zephyr shouted. "Just who do you think you are!"

"You cost me a lot back there!" the girl said, stopping abruptly and turning with a snap, looking dead into Zephyr's eyes. Zephyr only saw a glazed stare, conveying no emotion.

"It was you," Zephyr began, "you're the one that was on the grounds last night! You're the vampire!"

"Wow . . . took you long enough, Sherlock!" she hissed, a sarcastic tone definable under her sneer. The she turned and walked slowly, with feather-light steps. Zephyr followed, still slightly in shock. He reached to turn her around again, but she snapped around and grabbed him by the scruff of his robes. "Don't you ever touch me you . . ." she began, stopping when she felt the familiar charm.

She pushed him to the wall, his eyes widening. She took her razor-sharp nails and ripped the neck of the Slytherin' robes, then picked up the crystalline phial, filled with deep crimson liquid. ". . . vampire." She finished with a tone of disbelief, releasing him from her vice-like grip. She bowed, followed closely by Zephyr, and then reached out a hand. It was a test . . . the test. She knew of it, and so did he.

Zephyr reached out and grabbed her hand. Then they began the handshake that had been embedded into their mind, heart, and soul for as long as they remembered. She pulled away slowly. "Halfling" she whispered under her breath.

"What gave it away? Was I a little off on the shake? Or was it the second time around? Or was it twice then start or shake three times? Did I skip the most important part?" Zephyr rambled uncontrollably.

"Shut up!" she said, almost laughing. "It was the ever so slight warmth of your hand."

"Oh." Zephyr was laughing. "Damn your strong!" he said, rubbing his the small of his back contently.

"Clan name?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh . . . oh, uh, -_Pectus ab tuus Victus-_ . . . one of the oldest clans out there." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I know, it's my clan as well. If you were tad bit better at the shake, I wouldn't have to ask!" she said comically.

Zephyr could have sworn he saw her gaze lighten. Suddenly, she grabbed his neck and threw him against the cold stone wall of the corridor, into the shadows, then moving herself in front of him, cementing them in place. "What's going on . . . did your hair just turn black?" Zephyr said, confounded.

"Shut up!" she scathed.

"But . . ."

"Shh!"

"I . . ."

"QUIET! Shut up or I'll kill you!"

Zephyr holds his breathe, not wanting to upset her. They tense as Filch runs awkwardly by, rounding the corner ahead. Once he disappears, they step out into the moonlight, Zephyr letting the recent events to absorb into his mind! "Is your hair black!" Zephyr asked again.

"Yeah," she began, "it changes color to my mood, like my eyes."

"Wait a sec; I don't even know your name!"

"It's Kisea, Kisea LoLaine Amilie, and yours?" Keisa asked.

I'm Zephyr Cristov McKaine . . . just call me Zeph!" he smiled.

They walked in silence, just glade to be in each others company of their kind. When a white blur came down the hallway and under the cloak of Kisea, she bent down and picked up a creature that resembled a white rat. "What is- is that a rat!" he said, bewildered.

"No, it's an Ermine, kind of like an albino ferret, but cuter!" Kisea said, fiddling with the Ermine. "I have a big thing for animals!"

"Really? Me too! I'm a vegetarian! Well, except for the whole, blood thing!" He laughed. She nodded in agreement.

They walked until they reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Kisea turned and paced with her eyes closed, before a door appeared. She turned the knob and walked in. Inside were shelves upon shelves of phials of what appeared to be blood. Zeph read the labels which varied form '12-24 yrs.' to '55-80 yrs.' Zeph stood in place, shocked. "Ahh, 16, sweet, but with attitude." She opened it and took a huge drink, before making a face of disgust. "Bit too much attitude!" she said, the returned to scanning through the labels. She finally decided to settle with an 18 year old.

Zeph had tried a really sweet 12 year old, a 55 year old which tasted funny, and a 32 year old. "Tangy!" Zeph said.

"Is something wrong?" Kisea said on the walk back.

"Oh, nothing!" Zeph said, deep in thought.

"I thought you would like that room . . ." Kisea said.

"Oh, I did!" Zeph piped up.

They walked quietly as dawn approached and soon they bumped into Malfoy, coming down from the North Tower. They all stopped abruptly. "Hey, Kisea, where have you been? I thought we had a date?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, uh, you said you needed to walk, uhhh, something about a rain check!" Keisa said.

"Oh well, tomorrow?" he asked with hope glaring in his eyes.

"Sure!" Kisea said, walking away quickly.

They walkedand she soon went towards the kitchens and him toward the Dungeons. It was a few hours until breakfast, and they had a long day ahead.

* * *

(A/N): Sorry it was so short, but Chasta couldn't think of anything else for her chapter! Poor girl, I swear sometime I think she has . . . BRAIN CANCER! Lol, JK! Don't forget to review!

-_Soul of thy Heart-_ in Latin

SilverSilencer15

-Ditzy-Ash-

Chasta

Heath


	4. Unveiled

**(A/N): Hey guys! We're back with the 4th installment of _Soul of thy Heart: The BloodCrystal Chronicles_! This chapter was written by Heath, who still has no FanFiction account, so I'll make sure to get onto him about that! So enjoy the chapter and please review, they make us feel special! LOL!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Unveiled

Takato woke up the next morning, thinking of only what was to come later that that day. He had a huge Potions exam that he was sure that he would fail, but that didn't seem to bother him. All the while, he thought of the haunting site of the hooded figure and the pale lifeless body. He was exiting the North Tower and heading towards the Great Hall for Breakfast, when he saw Zephyr and Isabella coming down the hall.

"Zeph, what do you think about last night?" Takato exclaimed. Zephyr looked around as if he were thinking on something, then replied, "I know, wasn't that strange?" He knew what had happened, but preferred no to talk until the time was right.

As the group walked past an unfamiliar portrait of a man in his early twenties, Cho Chang and her trio of followers trotted past. Takato looked at Cho with slight fancy and she returned it willingly. Takato and Cho had been best friends since first year and lately, they were flirting a lot. Takato, quite frankly, had been madly, deeply in love with her, but he had not said anything for fear of rejection and the end of their strong friendship. Lately, though, Takato had noticed a change in Cho's personality around him, but, he liked it.

"Hey . . . hey, are you listening?" Zeph and Izzy had apparently been talking to him the whole time, but he hadn't paid them any mind. "We have to go to breakfast, now, we have a Charms quiz and we _have_ to study!"

When they arrived at breakfast Takato didn't feel like eating. He talked to Zephyr and Isabella, but his mind was still focused on his fateful encounter with Cho. When they were done eating, they headed off to their classes. All of Takato's classes seemed to fly by, he even did exceptionally well on the same potions test he feared he was doomed to fail only this morning. When all his classes were over, Takato went to the Library to research information on Animagi. Secretly, he had been studying the art of Transfiguration for some time; he had nearly mastered his alternate being and was not going to give up until he had. He started to read a book entitled **_Animagi: Unleashing One's True Form _**and hadn't read much before he was disturbed by a loud _thump_ that sounded like the dropping of a book somewhere nearby. He looked around saw a book missing from the shelf next to him and inside the space the book had occupied he saw what appeared to be Cho's face.

"Cho?" he asked puzzeled. "Cho, is that you?" Cho came out from behind the bookshelf and stood looking at him helplessly. She came closer and said, "I . . . I'm sorry for spying on you, I was just wondering what you were doing. You hardly ever come to the Library and lately you come all the time." Takato hid the book with his arm and replied.

"Why are you so curious, I've just been studying." He hadn't lied; he had just forgotten to mention what it was he was studying.

Cho began again, "I know it sounds strange, but I was beginning to think that you had a girlfriend." Cho's cheeks began to burn bright pink and she giggled, "Do you?"

Takato thought for a second then replied, "No, why?" He suddenly realized that what he had been feeling around her was true, she had feelings for him, the same feelings he had for her. "Do . . . do you like me! You know . . . _like-me, like-me_?"

"Yeah, do you like_ me_?" she replied, her cheeks now flushed.

"Yeah," Takato answered timidly, "I have liked you for a long time; I just haven't had the courage to ask you out. But, now that I know you like me, too, I have nothing to fear, so . . . do you want to go out?"

"Sure." She returned. "Well, I guess I'll go and leave you to your studies." Cho said, feebly making her way out of the Library. "Bye!"

Takato sat there for a moment, trying to figure out if what had just taken place wastruly real, but before he could even make a move, Cho had run back into the Library and planted a solitary kiss on his cheek, then was gone as fast as she had appeared. He touched his cheek in disbelief, gathered his things, and returned to the Ravenclaw dormitories, silently sliding into the warmth of his four-poster. The following day was Saturday and he had plans to meet up with Zeph and Izzy.

He woke up at around three a.m. when he heard someone stirring downstairs. Takato slid reluctantly from underneath his covers and trudged slowly down to the common room, where he was surprised to find Zephyr and the girl that had pushed them that day on the trrain. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked at his best mate and said, "What are you doing here so late?" He was shocked to see him at this hour, he continued yawning, "Do you know what time it is?"

Zephyr looked at him and said, "Of course, but we were wide awake and I have to tell you something. This is Kisea," he motioned to her discreetly, "I came here because I need you to know something . . . a secret."

Takato stared at him fixedly, oblivious to where this conversation was going. He shook the girls hand to find an odd chill resting about her being. "It's very nice to meet you, Kisea, my name is Takato. What's so important, Zeph?"

"I wanted to tell you that," Zephyr paused, "I am a vampire, only ½, but a vampire nonetheless." He had expected this to shock Takato, but, he hardly seemed phased at all. "I just had to tell somebody, but don't tell Izzy yet! There should not be secrets between friends."

"I am also a vampire," Kisea hissed seductively, "but I hope it doesn't change what you think of me."

Takato registered the last thing Zephyr had said and replied, "Don't worry Kisea, it won't. To be truthfully honest, I also have a secret. Allow me to show you."

Both Zephyr and Kisea stood and watched the boy transform himself in an instant into a sly creature. The new creature was almost dog-like; it had narrow eyes, reddish fur, and what appeared to be nine tails. The figure in front of them, no sooner as it appeared, had changed back into the familiar boy that had disappeared moments ago. "I'm an Animagus!" He exclaimed, "I know my form is not the best but, I've grown accustomed to it."

Soon they were sharing mounds of secrets. Takato found out that the other two were also animagi, Zephyr taking the form of a sleek black Raven and Kisea taking the form of a small, white creature she called an Ermine. "I'm glad I'm not the only one with a secret!" Zephyr exclaimed. The other nodded their approval and headed their separate ways. Takato returned to his bed, which had seemed to have become his pondering place, and thought about recent events until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(A.N): So what did you think? Send us those reviews and let us know, we REALLY want to know how our story is going, so just take a cuple of seconds and leave us some nice things! LoL! -p3ash-**

**SilverSilencer15**

**-Ditzy-Ash-**

**Heath**

**Chasta**


	5. Anarchy

**Disclaimer: WE do not own Harry Potter. We are just playing with the characters, which belong to Miss J.K.****Rowling, long may she live.**

**(A/N): hey guyz! back with another chapter, we are! this one was written by me, SilverSilencer15! I think this chapter gives more insight as to where we are going with this fic! Also, this fic is a bit more intense and contains depression, suicide, all that good stuff...so if that offends you, click that little back button.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Anarchy

Zephyr stood from his lone position on his four-poster. He walked solemnly out of the Slytherin dorms and out into the Entrance Hall. He looked out into the courtyard and stared unfazed into the chilly mist that had settled into the valley. He turned away from the window and walked half-heartedly into the Great Hall. He sat at the almost empty Slytherin table and placed a piece of toast onto his plate. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione sitting alone, reading _The Daily Prophet_, sighing heavily at the same news that had been in the paper for the past month.

He, gathering his courage, stood silently then walked over, clearing his throat as he took a seat beside her. She looked over at him with fear and small amount of desire clouded over her eyes. "Hey . . ." he said.

"Hi . . ." she returned.

"So, what are you doing tomorr . . .?" he started before she interrupted.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm busy tomorrow." She said before standing and striding gracefully from the Hall.

He sighed heavily in defeat and followed the stepped out of the Hall. But instead of heading upstairs, he opened the oak doors and stepped out into the freezing mist . . . the iciness of the air chilling his lungs. He continued his walk, stopping only when he reached the Black Lake. He stood for what seemed like forever until his mind went off . . . someone was coming! But instead of taking action, he remained still, and let the approaching person place a hand on his shoulder. He turned, expecting to see Izzy or Tai, but was shocked to find out that it was one Hermione Granger. He said nothing and turned to watch the Giant Squid surface and disappear once again into the murky depths.

"I- I'm sorry . . . for running off like that, it's just that . . ." she began, but Zephyr cut her off.

"Don't worry about it . . . It's . . . it's fine."

"No, it's not . . . I know you like me, and I-, like you too. It's just that there's a rumor going around, a rumor that you're a vampire."

"Word travels fast!" he stated bluntly.

"So, it's true?" she asked fearfully.

"Hermione, please, no one understands, other than Izzy, Tai, and Kisea, everyone thinks I'm a freak." She considered this for a while then forced a smile.

"I just don't want to be hurt . . . or bitten . . ." she trailed off and became interested with her trainers. His eyes rested on hers and he lifted her head with two of his fingers under her chin. She looked into his emerald eyes and felt a small pull at her chest. The hypnotizing glare of a true vampire was there but Zephyr held it back, he couldn't do that to her.

"I like you a lot, 'Mione, but if it's uncomfortable for you to be around someone . . . someone like me, then I don't want you to go through the misery of it." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly. She shook her head and placed a finger on his lips, indicating that she wanted him to stop talking.

Their faces drew closer, so close that she could smell the peppermint on his breath. They were an inch apart when a sudden warmth enveloped them from the mist. Zephyr placed his hand on the small of her back and held her hand with his other. She placed a hand in his tousled, black hair and their lips met. For those few seconds, he forgot that he needed blood and the fact that he was even in his wanting phase. He thought only of what was happening at that precise moment. Zephyr sensed a yellow aura surrounding them and smirked into the kiss, for yellow was the aura of passion. Before they could part themselves, they were yanked apart by a furious looking Ronald Weasley.

"What the BLOODY HELL is going on here!" he asked in blind rage.

"It's a kiss, you've ever heard of it!" Zephyr replied venomously.

"Hermione, please tell me you don't like this freak!" he yelled.

"No, Ronald, I don't like him!" she scathed. Zephyr's heart dropped. "I think I love him!"

"But he's a bleeding vampire!"

"What difference does that make?"

"He'll probably bite you in your sleep!"

"More like bite _you_ in your sleep!" Zephyr threatened.

"Is that a threat? C'mon, lets go!" he said, motioning towards himself.

"You really don't want to do that!" Zephyr warned.

"Chicken?" Ron mocked. Zephyr had tried to warn him . . . So, instead of drawing his wand he entered Ron's mind. He played around willingly, inserting thoughts of misery, torture, death, and pain into his innocent mind. Ron's emotion changed and his lip began to quiver. Tears began to creep down his cheeks before he opened his mouth to speak. "You fucking vamp! He launched himself at Zephyr and missed by an inch for Zephyr had gracefully glided off to the side. He turned quickly and his fist caught the black-haired teen in the back, sending him forward a few feet. Ron then drew his wand and had it pointed at Zephyr, ready to fire, when another spell caught Ron square in the chest.

Zephyr looked over at Hermione, who had conjured the jinx. Ron stirred, slightly confused, but had now sprouted feelers from the top of his head, which began to repeatedly slap him in the face. Hermione grabbed Zephyr's hand and began to storm off when Ron once again voiced his disapproval. Hermione turned impatiently and shouted, full of rage. Zephyr could sense the red aura of rage surrounding his mate. "JUST PISS OFF, RONALD!" She sent him one final glare and pulled Zephyr up the dirt path to the castle.

They entered the castle and walked into the Library. Thank Merlin it was Sunday, no classes! Hermione sat heavily at one of the tables, Zephyr following suite. She took out a book entitled _Vampires: a Crimson Legacy_, "Been researching me, have you?" he asked curiously. She blushed and he had his answer.

"So," she began, "do you consider us, a couple?"

"Do you want us to be considered a couple?" Zephyr asked gently. She looked into his entrancing eyes and her cheeks burned a light pink.

"Yea . . . I'd like that!" she smiled.

"Great!" Zephyr said, planting a feather-light kiss on her rosy lips. "But, I've got to go. I promised Iz and Tai that I'd meet up with them today." She nodded contently. Zephyr was at the door when a small voice stopped him.

"Zeph?" it asked. He turned to look at Hermione.

"Yea?"

"I- I love you?" she said softly yet persistently. Zephyr stood, stunned to the spot.

"I love you, too." He smiled and turned to walk from the room. He strutted towards the Entrance Hall when a familiar pang of desire made itself known inside his being. His pace slowed and his brain focused on the only thought his soul was providing . . . the longing for the taste of blood.

He altered his course and soon stood in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He paced back and forth in front of the opposite wall and soon a blood-red, oak door appeared. He put on a smug smile and entered.

Takato and Isabella waited in the Main Hall for their friend. They soon became impatient and Izzy began searching the castle for any sign of his aura. She soon piped up and said, "Room of Requirement."

"Where?" Takato asked dumbly.

"Just follow me." she said. They walked toward the 7th floor and ran headlong into the red-haired witch from the train.

"Looking for Zephyr?" she asked quickly.

"No, he's in the Room of Requirement; now get out of our way!" Izzy said angrily. Kisea, moved aside reluctantly and followed the duo up to the 7th floor corridor. Takato moved over to the door and turned the handle, not expecting what the door revealed.

Inside was Zephyr, a crystal phial held to his lips, a mysterious, crimson liquid flowing into his mouth. The sound that could be heard other than the deep gulping issuing from their friend, was the lone gasp from Izzy. Zephyr dropped the phial and turned to look at his friends, his lips stained a light red.

Izzy stormed in, wanting answers, "What are you bloody doing!"

"Izzy!" Zeph yelled slightly. "I can explain!"

"Really, what's your excuse for pouring blood down your bloody throat?"

"I'm a vampire!" Izzy stared at him for a moment before stammering incoercible.

"Wha-, you can't . . . vampire!" she asked. Zephyr nodded and Izzy looked at the others, as if looking for back-up. She stumbled over an empty phial strewn on the floor. She regained her composure and turned to run to run out of the door. But Kisea stood, blocking her path. Kisea smiled half-heartedly and unintentionally showed her fangs. Izzy screamed and pushed past her. They listened as her footsteps grew softer, and then stood in relative silence, waiting for something else to happen. Takato and Kisea looked scornfully at Zephyr. He stood there, the phial he once drank from lying at his feet. She was his best friend and he thought she would understand.

He turned toward the door and walked past the other two, Kisea smiling apologetically at him and Takato giving him a sympathetic pat on the back. He let his feet take over and soon he was on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower. His Occlumency came into play and his mind was blank and protected from foreign invasion. The cold wind blew through his jet-black hair, the red tint shining madly in the dim sunlight. His porcelain skin gleamed brightly in the cool light that made its way through the clouds, and his green eyes became tinged with burgundy, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. The wind whipped harder and his tousled hair blew around his face landing in his eyes, partially obscuring his view.

He looked around to assure himself that he was alone. Once he was well assured that he was alone he closed his eyes and held his head back, the wind increasing and a white aura forming around the young vampire. In an instant, he had transformed into a sleek, black Raven. Its eyes glowed crimson and the deep red streaks through its feathers reflected the light of the approaching dusk, which played frivolously in the mist. He spread his wings and soared into the starry sky, crying into the approaching night, in hurt and vain.

He soared above the clouds for what seemed like forever until he was positioned over a small hill. He, being the experienced Quidditch player that he was, mimicked the Wronski Defensive Feint, but without a broom. He spiraled towards the ground, the mist whipping wildly around him. The ground was about 25 feet away when he did a back flip and transformed back into the figure of the black-haired vampire. He landed softly and walked over to the nearest tree and slid down the trunk.

He took a blade from the sheath inside his robes. He smiled at his reflection in the sleek metal of the knife then lowered it to the creamy flesh of his forearm. He drew the blade across his skin and pushed down firmly, cutting himself deep. He smirked down at the crimson fluid leaking from the wound he had created. He continued to cut in a circle until the wound met at the two ends. He then cut two slashes through the circle, forming an A-frame. To top it off, he put a horizontal slash through it all. Anarchy.He smiled at his work of art . . . a picture he had painted with the crimson paint that naturally leaked from his veins.He looked up at the distant castle and frowned. He was a freak. He finally came to terms with his self. The world would be better of without Zephyr Jestyn McKaine, Vampire, Veela, and world-renowned freak! He slowly drifted into nothingness and he let the blackness envelope him. "I'm sorry. Hermione . . ." he whispered before he fell over into the moss, his arm bleeding freely, the ground drinking deeply, and sensing that one _more_ vampire of the _Pectus ab tuus Victus_ clan would cease to exist.

* * *

**Dont forget to review, guyz! love ya!**

**SilverSilencer15**

**-Ditzy-Ash-**

**Chasta**

**Heath**


	6. PantherForgiven

**(A/N): We're baaaaaaaaaaack! lol heres a mssg from -Ditzy-Ash-:**

**"Sorry it took me about three weeks to finish this damn chapter . . . i had SEVERE writers block!**

**Enjoy our lovable lovelies!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Panther-Forgiven

In the dark of night, a black shadow quickly passed the seemingly-sleeping Zeph. It soon shifted into a young girl, the shadows barely hiding her lustrous figure. Giving a gasp, she reached out a slender hand and waved it over the sign in Zeph's arm, the remainder the night nothing but dried blood. But the boy was deathly pale. The moonlight suddenly peaked out, revealing Izzy in all pale-ness. "Oh dear . . ." she muttered and cut her wrist with claw-like nails, and held her wrist over his mouth, letting the blood drip into it. When he moved around, as if in his sleep, Izzy sighed and looked around closely before closing her eyes, the wind picking up. A few minutes later, a panther, black as night with ruby red eyes, stood in her place, and gently coaxed Zeph among her back.

"Hold on." She thought.

"Hum . . . MmK . . ." Zeph responded sleepily.

Soon enough, Izzy appeared in the Slytherin common room, her ruby eyes looking around at the room before her uncertainly, before flopping Zeph onto the couch before the fire. Transforming back into Izzy, she laid him down slowly and then disappeared.

"Wake up! Iz!" Who in bloody hell would be waking her up at a time like this? "We have school!" Liz yelled, a few inches from Izzy's opening eyes. A few moments later, Liz ducked before the abnormally large teddy bear flying through the air hit her square in the face, thrown by a grouchy Izzy.

"I'm sick!"

"Yea right! You've said that before! Get up or I will tell the professors about your sneaking about!"

"Oh, shove it!" was Izzy's reply.

"You wish." Snickered Liz, running out the door to avoid the pillows that had been thrown at her. Izzy smiled to herself, for all of her annoying ways, could always cheer her up.

Soon enough. She never really apologized to Zeph after storming away after she had found out that he was a Vampire. And when she saved him last night, she had felt like it was all her fault that he was about to die. Hermione would never get over it. She sighed and began dressing for school. Her thoughts buzzed around in her head, nagging her bloody mad. "Can I talk to him? Will he even want to talk? Of course . . . he's your best friend.

"But there still could be other secrets . . ."

Blowing a curly lock of hair out of her face, she crept into the Great Hall, looking nervously around before being dragged to the Hufflepuff table by Liz. Jealousy of friends flared in her mind when she saw Takato, Zeph, and the Kisea girl all sitting together . . . like nothing had happened. Then one by one they glanced up at her sympathetically. Kisea forced a small smile, but compared closer to a grimace. Izzy's eyes widened and she quickly turned and ran out of the Hall.

The rest of the day shot by quickly, leaving Izzy to find herself on a bench in the small courtyard, her legs crossed underneath her, and slouched over. Moving her head to rest in her hands, she stared at the ground in a daze, her thoughts struggling to collect themselves, to make sense.

Her anger wasn't really anger at him for being a Vampire, but for keeping it secret for so long. Fears aside, he was her friend, or rather, hopefully still was. She did have her own secrets. But she figured to keep it a while longer. It was her best kept secret after all. She smiled and stood up, heading back into the castle, running headlong into Zeph. Sighing, she looked around.

"I know you're an animagi." He said.

Izzy sighed. "How'd you figure?"

"You're the panther."

"And you're the . . . the . . . Va- . . ."

"Vampire?"

"Bloody yes!"

Zeph sighed and shoved his hands into his pocket, while Izzy shuffled from foot to foot. "You can be mad all you want, but you're still gonna hang out with us tomorrow!"

"Kisea better bloody well leave me alone, then!"

"She's not _that_ bad!"

Izzy flashed him a glare and then grabbed his arm. "Lets go feed me . . . I'm starving!"

* * *

PLEASE review...you'll get ice cream sundays! 


	7. Truth Be Told

**(A/N): Ok, sorry that this chapter took so long to post. It took her a while to write it and when she did it was seven pages long, and i kept procrastinating typing it up so, yea... This one is written by chasta and we had to skip heath this time cuz he ran out of time to write his chapter so, read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – Truth Be Told

It was a beautiful day and Zephyr, Takato, and a reluctant Izzy were waiting close to Gryffindor Tower on Kisea. Then a gang of girls step out and one with sleek, long, blonde hair turns and sees them, her violently violet eyes boring into them. It was Kisea, and something was different about her uniform, very different. "What did you do?" Zeph said in shock.

"I spiced it up!" she said. Just then a seventh year boy walked by and simultaneously turned around to look at Kisea. She smiled seductively. He stumbled then hit the ground. Kisea, Zeph, Izzy, and Takato all lost their breathe from laughing. As he stood up, his faced burned a hot pink. Kisea did a little spin on the spot then said loudly while snapping her fingers, "BAM!" As she turned, Zeph got a better look. She had knee-high boots and fishnet stockings. Her skirt was shortened a considerable amount and had frilly, black lace underneath. Her belt had a black cross with _Pectus Ab Tuus Victus_ written on it. Her shirt was tied way above her delicate navel and unbuttoned low. On her robe, normally where the House crest was located was now a MiSFiTS patch safety pinned in its place. Zephyr came back to reality when he heard Kisea talking. "Takato, I'm up here!" Kisea laughed. She took a look over Izzy who shifted uneasily. "Step forward!" she said.

"Huh? Me?" Izzy stammered.

"Yea, you . . ." Izzy stood there. "I don't bite . . . oh, wait . . . never mind. Well, I won't hurt you." Kisea smirked. Then Izzy slid forward slowly. Kisea went to work. She took her wand and waved it rapidly over Isabella's body. Her skirt changed to a silky, black color. Black leather ties lined the edges. The top half was a pink corset with black ribbon ties. Pure elegance. Kisea reached for the loose ribbon on the corset and Izzy stepped back. "I'm not striping you!" Kisea sighed. She reached out and tied the ribbons tightly, causing Izzy to inhale sharply.

She stood back and admired her work then turned back to the boys, her crimson lips slightly revealing her fangs in a devilish smirk. "Me next!" Zephyr said and raised his hand, staring gapingly at Izzy.

"Ok, step up!" Kisea said. She walked over, took her wand and pointed it at his pants, which turned a deeper black. A few pockets appeared and the pants got baggier. Chains went from one loop in the front to one in the back, dangling freely. She looked up and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a black undershirt. She loosened his tie and then stepped back, looked him up, then down, then back up. She bit her lip and thrust her hand out and ruffled his hair vigorously.

"Sweet!" Izzy said in an excited tone. Kisea turned and looked at Takato, then with one finger, motioned for him to step forth.

"I'm cool . . . I'm good . . . No, really . . ." Takato stammered.

"Now!" Kisea said with ease. Takato's eyes seemed to glaze over and took a struggling step. Zephyr knew she had him transfixed. In the end, all he would let her do was ruffle his hair and loosen his tie. Kisea draped her arms around the boys as Izzy moved closer as Kisea spoke.

"It seems that a little of the talk in school is about us!" she said nonchalantly while fiddling with her black polished nails. Kisea broke away from the boys and Izzy stepped closer. They sped up to gain some distance frome the boys. They whispered as they walked. It then dawned on Zephyr . . . she wanted to, correction, was going to turn this school upside down, and she wanted him to help . . . not as a sidekick, but as an equal. He and Takato took a few extra steps and caught up with the girls, only to catch the end of the conversation.

"Got it?" said Kisea.

"Yea." Izzy replied. They made it to a crowded corridor and by the look of it, Kisea had a very evil smile on as Zeph noticed that they weren't a _bit_, they were _all_ of the talk! He saw a variety of curious faces, upset ones, some of anger, some of interest, and plenty of downright fear. Kisea slowed slightly as they reached a group of 4th years. Kisea lunged unexpectedly and screamed, "BOO!" The group jumped and began a chorus of blood-curdled screams. Kisea snapped her fingers and they all stopped just as fast as it had started.

"I'm a vampire, not a bloody ghost!" Kisea scoffed.

That was too easy! Kisea thought.

Way too easy! Zeph thought in turn.

"Damn straight!" Kisea said, giggling.

"Wait a tic!" Zeph said, eyes gaping. "You're a Legilimens!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Kisea shouted.

"No," Zeph sighed, laughter in his voice, "It means you can hear the thoughts of others."

"Oh yea, my Dad taught me when I was like 5, but I have a bad blocker-thingy-mabobber." Kisea admitted.

"You're not a good Occlumens, you mean?" Zeph asked

"What the Hell is up with these big words, they can't be good for my Dyslexia!" Zephyr fell into fits of laughter.

They finally got to the dungeons for Potions but unfortunately, not one table was free! Zeph sighed, ready to grab any free seat at any table but Kisea stopped him, flashed him a very Malfoy-ish smirk, and walked over to a table, hoisting herself up to set atop it, her back to its occupants.

"Move." Kisea said lightly. All you could hear was the scraping of chairs on the floor. Kisea merely smiled and patted the table, eyeing the others, then gracefully pushed herself off of the table top and laid her books down. Kisea and Izzy remained standing, staring at each other. Kisea whispered, "Now!" and they both took of the school robes, revealing their outfits. As the boys cheered, Izzy blushed, and Kisea smirked, they took their seats.

"Where exactly did you get this style?" Zeph asked.

"The States . . . I stay there during the summer." Kisea stated as the door opened, revealing a worn looking man with greasy, black hair.

"Ms. Amile, Ms. Potella, this is not a fashion show! But . . . 15 points to each of your houses for sheer . . . guts." He said with a sneer.

Wow, that's strange! Zeph thought.

He knows my mom, Kisea began Legilimently, he's only nice to me thinking she'll give him a second date.

The remainder of the class was a breeze. Zeph made a mental not to praise Kisea's mother. The outcome of the potion that they were supposed to be brewing, the Draught of Distraught, was supposed to be a thick, black liquid. Zephyr's was now the exact color of the expected outcome while Kisea's was a runny, bright orange substance. Zeph had tried desperately to assist Kisea with her potion but he had failed terribly, poor girl. Despite her potion, she still got a decent grade.

"I'll stick to spells!" Kisea smiled.

"You're quite good, even though I haven't heard of half of them!" Izzy mused.

"That's because I made them up. I plan on graduating with a NEWT in Spell Creation." Kisea informed them. They walked through the big, oak doors into the Great Hall, where they sat at the Slytherin Table.

Zephyr noticed that Kisea's hair had gone form Blonde to a more Strawberry Blonde . . . an interesting sign. Then he looked up and she was gone all together. He stood slowly and began to slip away in secrecy. Izzy looked up and saw Zeph walking from the Great Hall. She told Tai and they began to follow. They walked up the stairs, a considerable distance behind him. They noticed that Zeph had stopped and entered into a room on his right. They finally realized that this was the Room of Requirement. Izzy took note of this and turned around, complaining of a stomach ache and heading to the Infirmary. Takato, thinking it to be safe if he knocked first, pecked lightly on the weathered wood of the door. Kisea answered ghe door, her lips stained a bright crimson. Zeph stood close behind her. "Hey Tai, you found me! Where's Izzy?" Zephyr asked, glancing down the hall.

"Stomachache." Takato said.

"Oh, well, come in!" Kisea said, disappointed.

"What's on _your_ menu today?" Zeph asked.

"O, but a sweet venom." Kisea said, light flooding her eyes.

"Eh?" Takato asked, dumbfounded.

"Sorry," Kisea began, "he basically means 'what am I drinking'. Tonight it is," she walked to the back of the room and picked up a vial, "Fifty years, the age of wisdom." Her eyes lit up once again.

"Interesting year!" Zeph said in a mock snotty voice.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" Kisea said with a raised eyebrow. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Why not, it's only nine o'clock. Curfew is at ten!" Takato smiled. Kisea and Zeph began to laugh hysterically.

"Curfew, that's funny!" Kisea finally got out.

"Yea, good one, Tai!" Zeph said, and continued to laugh.

"I wasn't joking!" Tai said and stared. They both froze in their tracks, like a deer caught in the headlights of a Muggle automobile.

"Oh . . ." they said in unison.

"Well, come on!" Kisea took one last swig and walked to the door.

They walked out and down the corridor as the door dissolved behind them. They walked all the way past the doors to the Great Hall where they heard the tables and floors being cleaned extensively by Hogwarts' house elves. They walked out of the big, oak doors leading to the grounds, stepping into the dazzling pools of moonlight coming through the leaves of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. Takato let out a small whimper when he realized that Zeph and Kisea were headed to the Forbidden Forest, and then stopped abruptly. Zephyr and Kisea paused and Kisea walked back to where he stood, grabbing him by the collar, pulling him along as they went. They ventured a few feet past the tree line and stopped as Kisea leaned against a tree. She reached into the depths of her pocket and pulled out a box and a lighter. She pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag, closing her eyes and exhaling with a sigh of pleasure. Zeph watched her with a look of interest and desire.

"Those things kill!" Takato mused, looking at Kisea.

"You can't kill what's already dead." She said with a look of pure loathing in her eyes. She looked at Zeph tossed him the box and lighter. "Light one up!" she said, shooting a look at Takato.

"Thanks!" Zeph said, hiding his glee. He lit it up and could taste a minty flavor and inhaled, feeling the nicotine circling his lungs and penetrating his mind. As he exhaled he had a brilliant feeling. He didn't know what it was but he liked it!

"So what's your story?" Kisea asked, looking at Zeph who was enjoying the high he was getting from his menthol cigarette.

"Huh, what story? Zeph opened his eyes.

"Well, your Halfling how'd it happen?" Kisea said with a glare of interest. Her now brunette hair was catching the breeze and giving her an exotic look.

"Well, my father is a Vamp and mother is a Veela. Not really much to it." He took a long drag whilst Kisea nodded. "And you?" he asked, trying to hide his enthusiasm.

"Um, I was born Halfling, mother was a Veela too, and Dad a Vamp. She stopped dad kept smoking.

"Well, how'd you get turned?" Zeph asked in deep interest.

"Well, my dad left when I was little. Saying his Clan needed him...I grew up moving here, moving there...trying to avoid being caught red fanged...I was twelve and at the park with my friend, Daniel. It was around sunset when a hooded man came up to us and told me that my mother had sent him. He picked me up and we left. He carried me for a couple of minutes, heading for the forest. We got there and he removed his hood...it was my father. He told me he had a gift for me, a gift of power, a gift of wisdom, and everlasting life. I was happy, ecstatic!" she took a long drag. "But he said what come with it is all about how I live the life. I knew not what he was talking of. Then he bit me. I remember the pain…the agony…the sensation of death overcoming my frail body. He then pricked his finger and dropped his blood into my mouth. The venom coursed through my veins…killing, killing, and killing. I watched my final sunset that day. When I awoke on the ground, cold and alone, I was upset, I hated the curse he had forced upon me. But I know now what he meant. What comes with it is guilt, or what's left of the emotional feeling I have." Kisea finished with, "My mother sobbed for days."

There was a long silence. Kisea pulled up her sleeve and crushed the cigarette out on her arm. "You really shouldn't do that!" Takato said "Don't it hurt!"

"One of the only things that allows me feel alive is pain and one other thing." Kisea said.

"So can you turn someone?" Zeph looked at her.

"Noble blood and collectors can." Kisea said.

"Can you?" Zeph asked once more.

"Well…" Kisea barely got it out.

"What was that?" Takato jumped.

"Shh!" Kisea and Zephyr spoke in unison, instinct lining their tones. Then, out of the bushes, a horse-like figure with a leathery appearance and fiery eyes emerged.

"Thestral." Kisea sighed. It came closer.

"Aren't they death omens?" Takato asked and stepped back.

"No, no…only those that have seen death can see them." Zephyr stated.

"So we see it because of our Vampirism, Tai." Kisea said, eyeing the creatures.

"I can't see it…" Takato said with a frown.

"I know why we see it…" Zephyr dropped to his knees in front of the Thestral. "We are death first hand."

"It's beautiful…" Zeph patted the soft foliage.

"Can I keep it?" Kisea sighed.

"No, you can't." Zephyr laughed. She reminded him of a five year old.

They stood in silence for a while, smoking another cigarette. Then, Kisea took off abruptly towards the lake. It was a calm night with a slight breeze. It made Kisea's hair ruffle in the moonlight. She started to undo her shirt. "What are you doing!" Takato said. Zephyr, who had learned to expect the unexpected, wasn't even phased.

"Baking a cake…" she laughed. "I'm going for a swim."

"I hope Cho doesn't see this!" Takato looked over his shoulder.

"She's a waste of flesh!" Kisea said, standing in her boy-shorts and a wife-beater.

"No she's not!" Takato said defensively.

"Don't start something you can't finish, pal…" Zephyr warned.

"There's just something that I don't like about her…" Kisea said, Zephyr nodding in agreement. She had a wicked smile on her face. "I bet she would taste good!" she added.

"You wouldn't!" Takato stepped forward.

"Or would I!" She laughed and jumped into the water. Her hair had a bluish-black look to it. "The water's fine boys, come on in!"

"There's stuff in that water!" Takato looked at it with an empty gaze.

"Oh really, well maybe I'll catch my death…" She and Zephyr found this hilarious. Then, she suddenly went under and gasped. She came up screaming, "HELP!" She began to thrash around violently. "HEL…" she went under again. Zephyr began shedding his clothing and Takato looked stunned as he began to follow suit. They jumped in and went under, looking desperately to find their drowning friend. After a minute of searching with no avail, Zephyr came up for breathe, only to see Kisea laughing so hard tears were forming in her eyes.

"Not cool!" Zephyr yelled slightly, smiling all the while.

"Yeah, I almost had a heart attack!" Takato whimpered.

"Ha, but the looks on your face were _classic_!" Kisea smiled. "But it got you in!" she dived under. After a while, she still hadn't surfaced. Suddenly, a gargantuan amount of bubbles came to the surface.

"Ha-ha, not a second time, Kisea!" But still, she didn't surface and the bubble continued to rise. He went under in one swift move and swam deep down to the depths of the lake. He found her with her foot tangled in seaweed, the tip of her wand emitting air bubbles. She was straining to break free. He grabbed her and pulled her feet from the tangle of seaweed. She lay limp in his arms, which were wrapped around her waist. He slowly but surely pulled her to the surface. He then put Kisea over his shoulder and carried her to shore. He laid her down and began to shake her. Zephyr reached into his pile of clothes and withdrew a dagger. He grabbed Takato's hand and pricked hi finger.

"Ow!" he shrieked.

"Oh, shut up!" Zephyr shot at him. He took Takato's bleeding finger and held it above her open mouth. Her eyes shot open and she immediately gagged on water, gasping for breathe. Before she could say anything, someone had thrown Zephyr and Takato aside, picked Kisea up, and thrown a robe on her. Draco Malfoy stared at them. "What the **_bloody hell_** is going on here!" he glared

"It had just dawned on Zephyr on how horrid the scene had appeared; Clothes strewn everywhere, screams, everyone half-naked and soaking wet, and the two boys gathered over a half-dressed girl. But it was Kisea who spoke first.

"It was nothing Draco, baby, really."

"**_BABY!_**" Zephyr and Takato said in unison.

"You're half naked…" Draco shouted. "With these thick morons!"

"Big talk, can you back the fuck up, Malfoy?" Zephyr shouted. Kisea was pushed back and grabbed by Takato as Zephyr's fist made contact with Draco's face. The boy's locked onto each other, rolling around on the damp soil. Kisea flipped around, kneed Takato, making sure to hex him first so that he didn't see it coming. Kisea ran up to the boys, forced them apart and screamed, "STOP!" For a small girl, she was pretty strong. She picked up her clothes then looked at Zephyr who was edging closer to Malfoy. "Please stop." She pushed Draco up to the castle and was gone. Zephyr got dressed and carried Takato to the Ravenclaw dorms, laying him on his bed and performing the counter curse on him before leaving for his own dorm.

xXxXxXx

It was a cool Saturday morning as Zephy walked into the Great Hall to see Kisea at Gryffindor table, chatting. The room was buzzing. He walked over to the Slytherin table to see that the only empty seat was beside Malfoy.

He sat down and poured himself some orange juice. "Hey," Malfoy said, "Kisea explained it all, you saving her and all, I just wanted to apologize and say thank you." Malfoy sighed.

"That's fine" Zephyr automatically replied.

"You going to that party tonight?" Millicent Bullstrode asked from across the table, eyeing Malfoy with glee.

"You know it!" he said.

"Party?" Zephyr asked, slightly shocked.

"Yea, one in the Room of Requirement." Malfoy said.

'_Kisea,_' Zephyr thought clearly, '_can we talk?_' Kisea looked up from her conversation with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She nodded and walked over and sat on Malfoy's lap, who acted as if it were nothing.

"You called?" Kisea said nonchalantly, taking a drink of Malfoy's strong, black coffee.

"Yea, you going to that party?" he asked, slightly shocked that she was being so intimate with Malfoy.

"Yea…I have to!" she replied, playing with Malfoy's platinum locks.

"Why?" Zephyr pondered.

"I'm the one throwing it!" she finally looked at Zeph. She looked ecstatic.

"You're throwing it? Millicent turned around, her eyes widening when she saw Malfoy whispering to her and smiling. She took the whole scene of her on his lap in and her gaze grew hard.

"Was I talking to you? I wouldn't even acknowledge your existence!" Kisea spat. Millicent turned around with a huff.

"That's what I thought!" Kisea laughed.

"Just who do you think you are!" Millicent shot back.

"Your mom!" Kisea smiled. Millicent reached for her wand but Zephyr and Kisea were quicker. Zephyr had his pointed at her throat and Kisea's just under her chin.

"There aren't going be any problems now, are there?" Kisea said in a calm, cool, and collected tone, along with a raised brown.

"Cause I'd hate to mess this robe up." Zephyr said, brushing off his shoulder. Millicent whimpered. "What was that?" Kisea said expectantly.

"Sorry…" Millicent repeated.

"Good, now go on with your pathetic life!" Kisea and Zephyr smiled.

"You handled that well, sweet pea!" Malfoy said.

"Thanks, babe!" Kisea said as she gave him a sweet kiss.

Zephyr had never seen Malfoy like this, using pet names, being nice and such. It was scary.

Later that night, Zephyr had taken Kisea's advice. He put his hair in a fowhawk and had on a _Panic!At The Disco_ shirt and tight, ripped jeans. As he walked towards the door of the Room of Requirement he expected to hear noise, but nothing. He opened the door and all he heard was his own breathing. At the far end of the room he saw a couple of chairs and two boys seated in each…Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hello boys!" Zephyr said. They nodded as he walked through the door between them. The music was loud and strobe lights were everywhere. Suddenly, someone jumped onto his back and covered his eyes.

"Guess!" Came a familiar voice.

"Umm…Alex…no, Hermione…" Zephyr guessed.

"No, silly, Kisea!" he turned to see her in a tight, pinstriped boys jacket with a My Chemical Romance shirt underneath, all donned with a short, dark blue, jean skirt and almost knee-high boots.

"Where did this music come from?" he shot a look at the dance floor. "And the dancing?"

"The States…all spells are my creation, except the one hiding the noise." Kisea half-screamed. "Hermione's over there!" Kisea pointed.

"Thanks!" Zeph said. Rather than going and getting her, he hit the dance floor with Izzy, who had practically dragged him. He loved the dancing form the states, and by the look of it, so did Isabella! An hour or two later they were all sitting in the corner, talking over the music. Takato had stood and walked over to the window in search of fresh air, for the room was quite smoky. He breathed deep as Cho talked to some nearby friends.

"But, the Weird Sisters are nothing compared to Panic!At the…" Izzy said, before Kisea interrupted her.

"Did you hear that?" Kisea stood up and Zeph listened intently.

'_I mean his friends are ridiculous._' It was a thought that they had run across. Izzy immediately stopped talking. '_I mean Vampires, huh, and that other girl?_' It was coming form the other side of the room. Kisea took off, Draco at her heels, followed closely by the others. '_And Kresa, is that her name?_'

"It's Kisea, bitch!" Kisea screamed. "Crucio!" Cho Chang screamed in agony as she assumed the fetal position at Kisea's feet. Zephyr looked down in shock as Takato came closer.

"No! You can't do that!" Zephyr shouted. "Obliviate!" he screamed, erasing Cho's memory.

"So, she won't remember that?" Kisea asked in her ditzy tone.

"No!" Zephyr said annoyingly.

"I WANT HER TO REMEMBER!" Kisea screamed. "Crucio!"

"Stop it, Kisea, you're gonna give her brain cancer!" He said. "Obliviate!"

Kisea just smiled and held up her wand. "Please tell me you have created a spell for that!" Zephyr said in a worried tone.

Kisea winked and grabbed Malfoy and walked off. "What'd she do that for?" Takato screamed violently.

"Cho was thinking bad thoughts about me and her!" Zephyr said, and then walked off, finding Kisea and Malfoy having a smoke together.

"That trifling skank!" Kisea said, with a now American accent.

"Calm down!" Malfoy kissed her forehead. The party continued late into the night, with a baffled Cho wandering the room. Izzy had to take a distressed Takato back to his dorm while Kisea snogged the night away. Hermione was currently across the room chatting with Harry and Ron while Zephyr sat in the corner and smoked one of Kisea's menthol cigarettes that he had swiped from her bag. He didn't know why, but he just didn't have the same feeling for Hermione as he used to. He just didn't love her like before. He was just so confused. He didn't know whether to ride it out and hope for the best or let the relationship go. In the end he decided to forget such riff-raff and enjoy the rest of the party…and his nicotine high.

Hermione left at around 2:30 a.m. and Zephyr was sitting on the windowsill, his legs dangling over the Black Lake. It was amazing how the Room of Requirement could produce such complex things as a window in the middle of the castle. The crisp mountain air blew into his eyes, stinging them slightly. He looked back into the room and saw Kisea walking across the room towards the door. She reached out for the handle and tripped over a stone protruding from the floor, accidentally falling forward into the hard oak door face. She moaned out in pain as her face made contact with the wood. Her arms began to flail before she ended up being a motionless lump on the stone floor in front of the exit. Zephyr gave a look that said "I swear she retarded!" before turning his gaze back out of the window. A smile crept on his lips before he whispered, "I swear she has Type 1 Retardation, and she's infected me…" he shook his head and leapt down from the window to help his poor, ditzy friend before she entered a comatose state, which she likely would, knowing her…

* * *

(A/N): Well, there you have it, an original chapter by xChastax...lol. And she would like me to mention that those are her copyrighted 'x's', so...whatever! Ciao and dont forget to review! Chapter 8 will be posted most likely tomorrow, so be on the lookout! kthxbye

-Devan-

Ashley

xChastax

:Heath:


	8. The Calling

**(A/N);; Hey guyz! Here is chapter 8, in the Blood Crystal series! We are now getting into the intensity of the story, so be prepared! WHOOT! lol this chapter was written by me, SilverSilencer15. Ditsy-Ash is working on her chapter and should have it ready soon. Also, we really need a beta so if anyone is interested, please contact us via message or comment. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Calling **

Zephyr stood and leaned on the cold stone wall of the Astronomy Corridor. He looked down and skimmed over the letter sent to every House common room:

_NOTICE!_

_As of today, November 16, we will be starting a new_

_Mixer program that will integrate all Hogwarts Houses_

_Into individual classes. We hope this will solve the unprecedented_

_Rivalry between the Houses. _

_Your Headmaster_

**_Albus Dumbledore _**

_**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tilliandos**_

He sighed and crumpled the paper into a tight ball. This was just bloody brilliant, a whole bleeding class full of fucking Preps. Well, at least he had all his friends in Divination with him. He looked at his watch and saw that it was a quarter past 8 a.m. He turned on a heel and walked in long, sweeping strides from the corridor and met up with Izzy at the bottom of the ladder that led to the Divination classroom. He could already smell the strong perfumes issuing from the room. It smelled like Trelawney had lit up a vanilla bean and Bobutuber pus incense candle. They continued to wait for Kisea, who had class with the trio that day. Speaking of the Devil, she rounded the corner a few moments later, looking huffed and slightly dazed. They climbed the ladder one by one, not remembering to wait on Takato. They reached the inside of the room, and stared through the dim light. "Kisea . . ." Trelawney began, "close the hatch, my dear."

" . . . Kay . . ." She said in a dreamy voice, a ditzy smile on her face.

Meanwhile, back down the ladder, Takato began to climb briskly to reach the classroom in time. Just as his head began to poke through the hole, Kisea pushed door to the hatch and brought it crashing down on Takato's head. There came a faint, "Ow!" and a crash soon afterwards. Kisea looked around innocently and smiled faintly before lifting the hatch door and peering at the fallen Takato. Zephyr pushed her aside and looked at his best friend sprawled across the stone floor. "Tai, sorry about you leg!" Zephyr said with a grimace.

Kisea peered below once more and became overly excited and amazed. "How does his leg do that?" she gasped, while trying to force her own leg into odd positions.

Izzy and Zephyr just sighed at the thought of how stupid there friend could actually be.

A while later, Takato was taken to the Infirmary and treated for his mild injuries: a broken wrist, sprained ankle, and a mild concussion. The other three were still in Divination, doing whatever crazy scheme Professor Trelawney had planned for them. They sat at a table together, Tarot Cards lay before them. Izzy was busy instructing every one on what to do and exactly how to do it. It ended up Zephyr predicting Kisea was going to live forever, Isabella predicting Zephyr's death, and Kisea predicting she didn't give a damn . . . quite standard, really. As the bell rang, the trio set off towards their next class, oh what fun this day seemed to be. They got through their next two classes' just fine, Advanced Charms and History of Magic. In Charms they learned empowering charms such as increased stamina, a light, invisible armor, and temporary increased strength, all which were unnecessary. He was a vampire, no need for such mortal bothers. In History of Magic, he slept, per usual, and stole a Gryffies' notes from him as he exited the class, Kisea smirking at the devilish insight she seemed to influence upon him. They walked in silence to the Great Hall, they're stomachs growling audibly.

They entered the Great Hall, a silence fell before them. The other students stared in a silent fear that seemed to radiate in waves. They sat at a table together, which today happened to be the Gryffindor table. The area cleared quickly, the sound of students scooting far away from the group as possible. Kisea pulled a mirror from her bag and began to check her hair. Zephyr began piling toast onto his plate while Izzy stared wistfully at the ceiling, the enchanted mist twinkling wickedly. Takato pulled a book from his bag and began to read. Kisea looked at him in disgust before sighing hopelessly. Zephyr cleared his throat and startled a few of them quite badly.

"You guys coming to my match?" Zephyr asked them.

"My match, too!" Kisea said disdainfully. Everyone looked at her in unbelievable awe. "What, I didn't tell you? I'm a beater for Gryffindor!" They continued to stare before Zephyr spoke. You're on the team! Don't tell me, you seduced Harry into letting you on the team?"

"No! He said I'm quite good with a stick!" she said in a serious voice. Everyone except for Takato began to laugh.

"What?" he asked. "I don't get it. What's so funny?" They all looked at him then waved it off.

"It wasn't important." Izzy said quietly, almost depressingly. They continued to chat until it was time for Zephyr and Kisea to head toward the Qudditch Stadium. Takato was still trying to figure out the joke that was posed minutes earlier and Izzy trying to make him understand. 'Poor guy!' she thought.

As Kisea and Zephyr marched toward the stadium together, a silence fell between them,which was soon destroyed by Kisea's wild antics. She began to prance about the path, wagging her fingers close to her chest and singing in a snappy tune: "Gonna play Quidditch, Gonna play Quidditch…Gonna whoop some ass, Gonna whoop some ass!" Zephyr just looked at her as if she were some retard fresh out of the mental home. Kisea smiled sweetly and they walked the remaining distance in silence

Once Zephyr reached the Slytherin locker room underneath the stadium, he began a lecture for his teammates. "Ok, guys. This is it, first game of the season. Let's start this year off right!" he concluded. There was a small murmur of approval from his teammates. Even though he was captain of the Slytherin Qudditch team, he was still considered a freak. But, that was ok; he loved being a freak as long as he had his friends.

Above the locker rooms, Izzy and Takato walked up the steps to find a seat. Someone in the commentators box motioned for Izzy to come up. She did and was pulled close to a young boy's mouth. He whispered something to her and Izzy's eyes grew wide. She shook her head vigorously but was shunned into the room and the door locked behind her. Professor McGonnagal motioned her into a seat next to hers; in front of that seat laid a microphone and the score keeper. She took a seat and pulled the micropone close to her mouth and spoke . . .

The teams marched out onto the field and mounted their brooms. Zephyr soared into the air and began circling the pitch, warming his muscles up for the vigorous activity he was about to put them through. Then he heard a familiar voice rise above the cheers and boo's of the crowd. It was Izzy: "Hello and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season. My name is Isabella Potella and anyone who has a problem with me being the new announcer can meet me after the match! Got it? Good!" She continued, "Today's match will be Slytherin versus Gryffindor! The player's line up on the mid-mark as Madame Kooch . . . I mean Hoochy . . . HOOCHY-KOOCHY! Oh Merlin . . . steps onto the field to begin the game!" Laughter erupted throughout the stands. Zephyr and Kisea couldn't help themselves. They nearly fell from their brooms from laughing too hard.

Madame Hooch, her face red, embarrassment rearing its ugly head, marched out onto the field with the large red truck which held the regulation Quidditch balls. "Madame Hooch," Izzy's voice boomed, "sorry 'bout your name!" The referee gave her a dirty look and mounted her broom in anger. The crowd once again erupted in laughter just as the flying instructor blew her shrill whistle. "AND THE GAME BEGINS!" Izzy yelled. Both teams swirled in a mass of confusion, fighting for the Quaffle. Zephyr began circling the field, searching for any sign of the snitch. He looked back and saw that Harry Potter was some 20 yards behind him; he turned to face forward again but heard a faint laughter. He looked around for anything that may have been funny and found it, a dead weight floating in the air. Kisea, who was supposed to be hitting the beaters away from her teammates, sat atop her broom, twirling her beaters' bat and gazing off into space, thinking of Merlin-knows-what. He veered off course and flew towards Kisea. He pulled along side of her.

"Oh, hey!" she said brightly. "Isn't this fuuun?"

"Kisea, you see those?" Zephyr said, pointing at the black balls that were striking Gryffindor players down one-by-one.

"Yea . . ." she said goofily.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HIT 'EM!" he yelled.

" . . . Kay . . ." she sighed. He flew off, stunned at how retarded she could really be. Once he got back on course, he saw that Kisea was actually doing her job now, but at the cost of letting Harry in front of him. He sped up, in hopes of catching the brunette. He pushed his broom to go faster and soon passed Harry so quickly, his hair blew wildly in the slipstream. He looked back at the stunned Harry and gave him an evil smirk. Harry glared at him and pushed his broom faster. They were soon neck-and-neck. Zephyr could hear Izzy screaming, no longer commentating on the game, but shouting words of encouragement to her friend.

The freezing mist that had set into the valley stung his eyes and his very skin. He could also no longer feel the tips of his fingers. He looked over at Harry and saw that he was in the same situation. Blood streaked their face, the droplets of water cutting into the tender skin of their cheeks. He saw the blood dripping from Harry's wounds and the animal instinct within him surfaced. He wanted to feed . . . now! He fought off the urge and sped up, still looking for any sign of the snitch. The mist was so heavy now he could hardly see anything. He listened for Izzy's voice for any information on the game. He heard the distant gong of somebody's goal and listened for a score. Soon enough, Izzy's voice boomed, "Gryffindor SCORES! They lead Slytherin 110 to 80!" He shuddered and somehow he knew Harry was smiling. He listened for any signs of what as going through Potter's mind. _Snitch. Gotta' get the snitch. But if I don't, we've still won. We smoked 'em._

Zephyr rammed into Harry as hard as he could. He heard Harry moan out in pain and Zephyr smiled at the simple thought that he was able to inflict pain and suffering upon other people. He continued to scan his eyes around the pitch, then, THERE IT WAS! He zoomed forward and downward, in a sort of distorted helix. He looked back and saw that the 'Gryffie' was following. He sped up and was inches from it. Harry then pulled up along side Zephyr and reached out his hands toward the prize. Zephyr, in frustration, glided below Harry's broom. He never noticed, his mind was fully on catching the snitch. He then brought himself up sharply, striking Harry's broom right where the stick and the reeds meet. His broom flipped out of control as Zeph sped back into position. He held his arm straight out and strained his fingers to go farther but it still remained out of reach. "Fuck!" he screamed impatiently.

Then it hit him. Wave after wave of desire flushed over him. The urge to bite an unsuspecting soul raged on and on until his very blood boiled within himself. His spirit began to weaken and felt his heart beat slower, slower . . . slower . . . . . . slower. He then looked to the stands and saw a face, one face silhouetted against all others. Just as he felt he could catch 12 snitches, Harry was beside him again fighting for the game. Zephyr looked at him in disgust and brought his left elbow around to meet Harry's nose. "DAMMIT!" Harry screamed as Zephyr wrapped his icy cold fingers around the tiny gold ball.

"Izzy's voice boomed in the distance: "Slytherin wins! Slytherin beat Gryffindor 420 to 280!"

Zephyr and Kisea met up outside the locker rooms once they had finished changing. Kisea walked in a sort of disappointed silence while Zephyr mocked her goofily in the same snappy tune: "We played Quidditch, We played Quidditch…I whooped your ass, I whooped your ass!" Kisea eyed him pitifully before breaking into obviously fake tears. Zephyr watched her carefully before she stopped abruptly and glared at him.

"Ok, what the hell does a bitch got to do to get some fucking respect around here!" she demanded. Zephyr stood shell shocked, before hurrying off to the castle before being yelled at some more.

That night, Zephyr threw a small party in the Slytherin Common Room, celebrating his victory over Gryffindor. Sadly, the party consisted only of himself, Kisea, Takato, and Isabella. Others, mainly Slytherins' wanted to join the 'festivities' but were threatened by Zephyr himself that if they so much as looked in the room they were in as they were going to the loo or some shit he would bite them and let their blood drain into a bathtub, then let them die in the cold depths of their own fluids, as to which they agreed. They sat in silence and drank Firewhiskey they had hocked from the Hog's Head a few weeks back, although Takato insisted that he have Butterbeer. They talked of the match and loads of other things that teenagers talk about that adults' would think were bonkers. Just as Zephyr swallowed the last of his Firewhiskey, he and Kisea sat bolt upright, listening intently. "What?" Izzy asked. Zephyr held up a hand to indicate to be quite and she did so. Moments later two vampire bats swooped into the room, dropping an envelope on the marble coffee table. Zephyr picked them up and read the names on the front:

**Zephyr Cristov McKaine**

**&**

**x.V.P.x**

**Kisea LoLaine Amilie **

Kisea opened the envelope and read:

_Dear Zephyr and Kisea,_

_We are proud to inform you that a Vampyr Ball will be taking place on October 18. We are giving you one full days notice. You are required to bring a date. It can be a mortal, but they will be required to take a blood-oath upon arrival. The Ball will last from Sundown to just before Sunrise. We will expect an answer immediately. Hope to see you there!_

_Clan Counsel Leader_

_Preston Mendeleev Jence_

_p.s. R.S.V.P._

_**Pectus Ab Tuus Victus**_

"A Vampire Ball? That's brilliant!" Izzy said excited! "Can we come?"

Kisea looked them over for a second. "Of course, but your dates will have to be a vampire so you can get in."

"Va . . . va . . . . Vampire?" Izzy whined. Zephyr nodded and looked back at Kisea, a smile playing devilishly on her lips. Kisea looked at the table and saw that Takato was eyeing the bats with slight interest. Zephyr, remembering that the bats needed to be paid, removed a deep black stone, speckled with red crystals from his pocket. He placed the stone in the patch around the bats leg, eyeing it intently.

"That looks expensive!" Takato said. "That much for one letter?"

"That's just for shipping!" Zephyr said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Then how much is the actual letter?" Takato asked with interest. Just as soon as Takato had finished his sentence, the bat that he had been stroking had bit into his finger, drawing a steady stream of blood.

"The deed is done…!" Kisea said, staring wistfully into space. Takato looked as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"Yea, you might wanna get that checked!" Zephyr said wisely.

"WHY!" Takato said, worry lining his tone.

"The venom…" Kisea said blankly.

"VENOM!" he whimpered. Zephyr and Kisea nodded and looked at Izzy, who was obviously suppressing her laughter to avoid being yelled at. Takato immediately sprang up from the black, leather sofa and charged directly to the Infirmary.

The other three stayed for a while longer and spoke of the upcoming Ball. Zephyr, being especially excited, bounced visibly in his seat. This could be his chance. His _big_ chance!

* * *

**(A/N);; Welp, there you have it. Don't forget to review and if there are any one wanting to be our beta, contact us please! Peash, we're OUT!**

**;;Devan;;**

**Ashley**

**xChastax**

**:Heath:**


	9. Foreshadow Us

**(A/N): Ok, sorry for the delay. As you probably already know, this is Ashley's chapter, and we all know by now that she's a little...slooow. -Ashley glares intensely- Er...but, anywho...this is the 9th installment to Soul of thy Heart. This chapter foreshadows many things that are planned to take place in future chapters. But Ashley would like me to tell you, quote,that she is so sorry it took so long to finish...you are wlecome to beat me repeatedly over the head with long sticks until you are satisfied...unquote.**

**Ashley: HEEEY! -Ashley cringes as fans move in slowly, wielding large wooden sticks- HE LIES! -pointsat Devan-**

**Devan: Heh. -fans glare menacingly- Eeeh...NOW ONTO THE STORY! ENJOY! -uncomfortable whimper-****

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Foreshadow Us

Izzy thought to herself as she sat on the comfortable couch in front of the fireplace in the Huffelpuff common room. Everything was going well. Except for the fact that she had to attend a ball full of the one thing she hated…Vampires. One or two was fine. A roomful would be a bit much for her. It would be elegant, no doubt of that. And there would be wonderful music. But it all would be organized by…Vampires. Two-fanged creatures. She blew a wisp of blonde hair from her face.

Shuffling through a deck of Tarot cards, she sighed and leaned forward. It was almost time for dinner and then, her, and the rest of her friends would be heading to Hogsmeade.

Echoing footsteps grew louder in the halls and Izzy eyed the door nrevousely. Takato showed up, huffing. Izzy rolled her eyes, grabbed her trademark pink jacket with "GEEK" lettered across the front of it.

"I'm starving!" Takato said, eyeing Izzy as she shoved the Tarot cards back into her pocket.

"Let's go…" she muttered.

"That time of month, yea?" Takato asked. Izzy shot him an evil glare and he chuckled. Soon they reached the Great Hall and pushed into it, past all of the bustling people, to the table where Zephyr and Kisea were sitting, chattering away about the Ball that was coming the following night. No one would reveal their outfits, even Izzy, who happened to be quite proud of her dress.

"Oh, we have to wait at the castle door for our dates!" Kisea declared, stealing a pencil from a first-year to scribble down something on a piece of parchment. Izzy tutted to herself and patted the boy on the head, handing him a brand new pencil in the process. Kisea ripped the paper in two and handed one to Isabella and Takato. It read:

Be at the castle door at just before sundown

To meet our blind dates!

Izzy sighed disdainfully. Lisa had tried this with her once. It didn't bode well. Takato looked around, a look of disappointment lacing his features. "Couldn't I just take Cho?" Kisea didn't even bother to dignify his question with an answer. Zeph responded with a chuckle and a glance toward Hermione. A sense of despair suddenly hit Izzy. Things were changing. And she couldn't stop it with Tarot cards.

xXx

'_Shuffle, Shuffle_' The sound of cards being shuffled reached Zephyr and Kisea's ears. Takato, had recently stood and left their presence, to talk to his heartthrob. They looked at each other and then over to Izzy , who was staring intensely at the blur of the cards being shuffled. She then sat them down onto the table and picked one card from the top. Kisea and Zeph looked at each other knowingly, another reading. "Three cards. All lead to one destiny." Izzy whispered and flipped the first card over in front of her. Death in the form of a hooded man with an axe glittered on it. It was common. Izzy grabbed the second one and flipped it over. On it, were chains, linked together, yet broken? "Abandon." Izzy said, and then flipped the third and final card over. It showed a tower upon a rocky hill, dark clouds surrounding it. "False concept, wars, and liars."

Zephyr and Kisea looked at each other uneasily. Kisea, after a moment of staring, just laughed after looking at Izzy one final time and headed over to wear Draco Malfoy sat and enjoyed his Shepard's Pie. Zephyr moved closer to Izzy, who was still starring at the cards. "That wasn't a good reading…" she muttered and shuffled the cards once more, and placing them back in the safety of her pocket. She then turned her gaze to Zeph, "Promise me you'll never lie to me?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Never!" he replied, making a cross over his heart.

The day passed quickly, classes going by faster than a blur, then the groups little escapade to Hogsmeade. By the time they got back from their shopping, they were all tired, except for Zephyr and Kisea, who had snuck off to the Room of Requirement some time ago for a smoke and to satisfy their thirst. Takato went off to bed without so much as a "Later!" to Izzy and left her alone. She snuck into bed wondering what to do with her hair for the Ball.

xXx

The next day passed as quickly as the day before, and after classes were over, Takato, Izzy, Kisea, and Zephyr all headed outside to make plans.

"We're meeting inside the castle door at JUST BEFORE SUNDOWN!" Kisea yelled at Takato who had once again asked what time they were meeting.

"Who's our dates?" Izzy asked hopefully, only to be met by a grin from the both Kisea and Zephyr.

The rest of the day crept along, moving the slowest they had thought it EVER had. Finally, it had begun to darken outside and they began to gather just inside the door to the castle. Zephyr was early, he leaned against the wall with ease and an calm air about himself as he stared at the marble floor. He had purple highlights in his raven black hair, the bangs hanging over his eyes. He would shake his head every now and then, and his hair would fall to the side, revealing his icy grey eyes for a moment…if only for a moment. He was decked out with black bondage pants, the straps a satin red, a black suit jacket with neat, red, pinstripes, and a "My Chemical Romance" shirt underneath.

Izzy arrived soon after, hurrying slightly. Her curly hair was pushed up loosely, letting curly strands fall loose. Her cool blue eyes were heavily lined in red eyeliner. Her dress was a black corset top, and the straps lacing the top were a deep red. The skirt was black with red in the slit on her left side. Her shoes were high heels, red straps lacing up her smooth calves.

"You look GORGEOUS!" Zephyr said, stunned.

"The red a bit much, eh?" Izzy asked, scratching her scalp slightly.

"Not at ALL!" he chuckled and high-fived her.

"What about me?" a voice echoed. They turned and Kisea popped out of the shadows and laced her arm through Izzy's. She wore a strapless, whit corset top with a flowing skirt bottom, the edges jagged haphazardly. It was splattered with a mysterious red substance. Her hair was long, sleek, staright, and brown. Her now violet eyes were lined heavily in black eyeliner. Her shoes were black high heels with black leather straps that laced up her toned legs.

"You're gorgeous as well!" Zeph replied to her.

He stood in the middle of them and they laced their arms through his offered arms.

Takato showed up, and scratched his head lightly. His outfit was a dark brown blazer with a red shirt and regular jeans. His hair was fixed into dangerous spikes. "Hey!" he said uncomfortably and walked over to them, and Izzy grabbed ahold of his arm, lacing them all together.

"Ready for some fun?" Kisea asked, smiling.

"Yea. I guess." Takato replied quietly. Izzy giggled and Zeph shook his head. A booming knockin echoed through the Entrance Hall and they all looked to the castle door…

* * *

**(A/N): Well...what did you think? I hope you guys liked it. But now, oh yes, NOW the plot thickens. I was _thinking_ about giving you a preview of the next chapter. Well, not really a preview per say but more of an insight as to what lies ahead. Do you want it? Tell me you want it. Really? Ok, fine...HIT IT CHASTA! -long pause- CHASTA...NOW! -pause- I swear...-marches off;;screams;;shouts;;marches back- Ok folks, let's try this again...HIT IT CHASTA:**

**Next Chapter: Chaos at the Ball. Someone must be punished for breaking Vampiric law. Something BIG will be uncovered concerning Kisea. Zephyr's life get flipped upside...ALL IN ONE NIGHT! Doesn't that all just sound lovely? Thought so. Well...review this lil' lovely and tell us what you think. We would really like to know how we're doing. Thanks!**

**Devan**

**Ashley**

**xChastax**

**!Heath!**


End file.
